


Better times

by Scynth_Robin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, finale who, haha - Freeform, i'm done, kinda first time, they're figuring it out okay?, they're in love y'all, they're in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scynth_Robin/pseuds/Scynth_Robin
Summary: “Dean.”“Cas.”Their voices are whispers but in the thick silence, they seem too loud.“Spend the night here?”They’ve shared a bed a few times, fallen asleep on the couch with their head propped on the other’s shoulder but they’ve never really spent the night together. They’ll probably just sleep beside each other, it still seems too intimate.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Better times

“No, Cas. Maddisson may seem kinda bitchy right now. You just wait, she grows on you. She ain’t compatible with Dr. Sexy but man, she has chemistry with Ellen.”

“Maddison is bisexual?”

“Yeah, man. You gotta be blind to not see it.”

Cas hums in response as they walk through the hall way to Cas’ room.

After much insistence from Dean, Cas finally agreed to watch Dr. Sexy. They have already made their way into early season 2. For a guy who keeps insisting Dr. Sexy is stupid, Cas sure spends too much time arguing about Dr. Sexy and Maddison’s relationship. Dean knows Cas is already hooked.

They arrive at Cas’ room and Cas turns to look at Dean.

“Good night, Dean.”

“ G’night Cas.” He leans in to brush his lips against Cas’. It’s brief, warm and everything Dean has ever wanted. When they part, Cas’ wearing a shy grin and Dean knows his face is red.

The intimacy is easy and scary at the same time. They’re still trying to figure their way out around each other. The initial awkwardness has not gone away. Well, if you start dating your best friend of 10 years, it’s bound to be like that for some time at least.

It wasn’t easy for either of them. It took Dean every last trickle of courage to confess to Cas after they got him back from the empty. Dean knows Cas still has his insecurities. Still feels like he’s a burden and isn’t really needed around. Especially now, that he’s human. God knows how much Dean needs him. And if Cas couldn’t believe that, Dean decided he would spend everyday trying to make Cas believe. In him. In them.

They don’t do anything other that kissing. Sometimes hands slipping inside shirts to caress the warm skin beneath, but nothing more. Dean wants more. Dean wants it all.

They have time to take things in their own pace. Now that everything is over, Dean thinks they can take all the time they want. So, he enjoys the newfound intimacy and takes what he gets.

Now, he and Cas are standing in Cas’ doorway and Cas is looking at him with those wide blue eyes with his lips slightly apart. They’ve been staring at each other for too long to be socially acceptable and Dean knows he should tell Cas bye, turn around and walk to his room.

But Cas is staring at him and Dean can’t look away. Sometimes they do this. Just stare at each other in wonder. Dean knows it might look weird from outside, but he can’t bring himself to care. For all the times Dean looked away when he wanted to watch Cas, he’s making up.

Cas is first to come out his trance. He’s flushing a deep red as he takes a step back and turns around to walk towards his bed. Dean should probably turn around and start walking.

He just stands there in the doorway.

Cas turns around and sees him. The dim yellow light makes Cas’ eyes look bluer somehow.

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

Their voices are whispers but in the thick silence, they seem too loud.

“Spend the night here?”

They’ve shared a bed a few times, fallen asleep on the couch with their head propped on the other’s shoulder but they’ve never really spent the night together. They’ll probably just sleep beside each other, it still seems too intimate.

“I want to.”

“Come in.” Cas’ lips curl upwards as he extends his hand for Dean to take it.

_Okay then._

He takes Cas’ hand and Cas tugs him forward.

Cas gets into bed first and makes space for Dean. He arranges the pillows and straightens the blankets and spreads the comforter. He gets under first, and gestures for Dean to do the same.

He looks so human, Dean thinks. In his grey t-shirt that looks a size too big for him, Dean’s sweatpants and his permanent bed hair, Cas looks beautiful.

_This is it. This is the piece that was always missing._

Dean’s heart swells as he crawls under the sheets and lays down. Their shoulders are brushing as they both lay facing the ceiling. Dean feels like he’s going to combust.

When Cas takes his hand, Dean breathes a sigh of relief. Cas starts gently brushing his thumb on his knuckles.

“Your room in kinda empty, Cas.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We can get you something. Like a bookshelf or something. So, you don’t have to leave your books all around the bunker and take the whole place apart searching for em.”

“Hmmm.”

“Or, we can set up that bookshelf in my room and you can move in there with me.” Dean huffs out.

“Yes. I’d like that.” Cas says slowly. Dean can imagine the smile Cas has on his face without having to look at him.

They just lay there for a while. With their hands clasped together. Too excited to sleep by this new intimacy.

“I’m not tired. I don’t want to sleep.” Cas says. Dean turns on his side to look at him.

“What do you wanna do?”

“I’m gonna read. Do you mind?”

That’s Cas’ latest obsession. Ever since he discovered fantasy novels, Cas’ spent all his free time finding and reading books. He even got a library card from the nearest library. Dean’s the one who introduced The Lord Of The Rings to Cas, but after Cas was done with that, he went on a spree to read every fantasy series he could get his hands on. He’s already read Game Of thrones, Harry Potter and even Percy Jackson(Really? Percy Jackson? They’re for kids. “I like them, Dean. Greek mythology is amusing”)

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Cas lets go of Dean’s hand and Dean immediately misses the warmth. Cas arranges his pillow upright and inclines on it. He takes a book that Dean hasn’t seen before from the bedside table. He wiggles until he gets comfortable and starts reading.

\---

Cas keeps reading for some time and Dean misses the attention. So, Dean does what feels like the most natural thing to do. He turns on his side and snuggles closer to Cas and lays his head on Cas’ lap. His torso is pressed along the length of Cas’ legs and Dean can feel the tension travelling through Cas’ body.

“Dean, what are-”

“Is this uncomfortable?”

Dean looks up to see Cas. He looks surprised, but soon the expression turns into fondness.

“No, not at all.” Cas says as he cards his fingers through Dean’s hair, with a smile. He leans down, keeping the book aside and Dean meets him halfway. He pecks his lips once, twice and Dean gets up into a sitting position. He’s practically sitting on Cas’ lap as Cas slings an arm across Dean’s hip and pulls him closer, until their chests are pressed together.

Dean throws his leg on the other side of Cas, so that he’s straddling him and deepens the kiss. Dean is holding Cas’s face between his hands and Cas’ other arm is digging into Dean’s shoulder. It’s a mess of lips, tongue and teeth. It’s deep and passionate. It’s perfect. They both break panting for breath.

They’ve never kissed like this before. It was always a slide of lips softly against each other or slight brushes. This was filled with want and need. This kiss screamed that he wanted more.

“Dean, I love you.” Cas’ voice is out of breath.

Dean rests his forehead against Cas and whispers against his lips.

“I love you, too.”

Dean can feel Cas melt against him. And that’s what he wants to do too. He wants to meld into Cas until they become one. So, he says it again.

“I love you, too.”

Cas’ pupils blow until his eyes are almost black. He somehow pulls Dean even closer and lays his head on Dean’s shoulder and plants a kiss there.

Cas pulls away with a shy smile and Dean gets off Cas’ lap and lands on the bed with a thud.

“Wow. That was awesome, Cas.” Dean turns to Cas with a grin which Cas matches with a gummy smile.

Cas sinks into the cover and pulls Dean inside and Dean obliges, enveloping his arms around Cas’s torso and tucking his head under his chin. Dean breathes into Cas’ silky hair, it smells like Dean’s shampoo.

He switches off the lamp and murmers into Cas’ hair,

“G’night, Cas.”

“G’night, Dean.”


End file.
